Parte de algo
by PurpleOnionCry
Summary: Mucha gente le gustaría ser exitoso, famoso, quedar marcado para la historia como un idolo a seguir. Pero tambien hay gente que prefiere un perfil bajo, que posee otras priodades en su vida. En el medio está Matias Lima, quien no tiene la mejor capacidad de relación y prefiere mantenerse invisible. Pero aquel deseo que dormía en el será despertado por unos curiosos individuos.
1. Capitulo 1

Perseverancia, coraje, sabiduría, empatía, todas esas características eran necesarias para ganar el Torneo Escolar Nacional Oficial. Y no, no podían tener un nombre menos original ¿Por que no le ponian "Muchos colegios mandan a los 10 tarados que pierden el tiempo entrenando a sus Pokémon ya que puede que solo 2 de ellos hagan algo con su vida relacionado a ello"? Bueno, tal vez no entraba. Era la misma explicación de siempre, todos los años. Todos en el colegio se mataban a insultos como si ellos hicieran algo en el campo que no fuese gritar órdenes que rara vez tenían algo de original. A mi no me podía importar menos. Cuanto más me alejara de los Primeape de mis compañeros, mejor.

Pensé que tal vez podría participar ese año, sería menos aburrido que ver desde afuera, pero, uno eso requería tener más de un Pokémon y mi mama no me dejaba tener ni un Zigzagoon. Y dos, nuestra escuela es tan inepta que alumnos de último año se enfrenta a aquellos que apenas entraron. Era injusto que nos mezclen a todos, así siempre ganaban los mismos.

Como otra vez no me iba a interesar, decidí apagar mi cerebro y mirar a la nada. Estaba sentado en la esquina, mirando por la ventana, otro dia nublado, parecía que iba a llover. Me preguntaba si algún día caería algo más que solo agua -(¿Y si cayese lava? Tal vez eso pasaría en un mundo dominado por Slugmas y Macargos. Y su rey podría ser el Pokémon Domo Lava)- Mis pensamientos otra vez me apartaron del mundo, hasta que la voz de la maestra me trajo de nuevo a tierra.

-¿Matias? ¿Está ahí?- Me exalte un poco por la interrupción, así que asentí sin decir nada. -¿Por que nunca participa? Es bueno con lo que a tipos y movimientos se refiere.- No se si era un castigo por haberme dormido en las nubes o es que la profe realmente era estúpida, aun a dia de hoy me inclino por la segunda.

-No tengo Pokémon aún- Le respondí monótonamente aunque con algo de enojo. Y tras tirar un miserable "Ah" volvió a la explicación. Sobra decir que hubo murmullos por parte de los demás alumnos, pero como siempre, los ignoré.

El resto del día me lo pasé planeando cual sería un equipo perfecto, los más fuertes, los más entrenados, los de mejores movimientos, por las dudas. Cuando por fín salí de ese edificio cuyo olor ya estaba matándome, me fui directo a mi casa. Hice el mismo recorrido de siempre, yendo hacia una plaza, continuando por los costados hasta llegar a mi calle, y de ahí doblar hasta llegar a mi hogar.

En el camino siempre saludaba al Purrloin con un collar rojo que siempre se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol y el viejo que siempre estaba en esa esquina siempre me miraba mal. Lo de siempre, para resumir. Cuando entré mi papá estaba tirado en el sillón con su uniforme puesto y con Manectric a sus pies, quien levantó la cabeza para ver que perturbó su siesta.

Tras acariciar su cabeza, a lo que me olisqueo por el olor a Pokémon felino, subí a mi cuarto en el altillo, deje mi mochila y me tire de plancha a la cama. Pense que podria hacer en el día de la fecha -(¿Hacer tarea? Nah, no la vamos a corregir ¿Rogarle por enésima vez a mi mamá por un Pokémon? Sería una causa perdida ¿Limpiar la casa? …)- Eso no sonaba tan mal. Hoy mi tía llegaba a la ciudad, así que sería un lindo gesto (Para nada relacionado con conseguir un Pokémon).

Me puse manos a la obra y empecé por la cocina, lavando y ordenando los platos. Seguí por el comedor donde acomode todos los papeles y libros tirados. Me fui al garage y con las escoba recogí toda la pelusa esparcida por el piso. Pasé al jardín donde Maracrus salto de alegría al verme llegar, y con una bolsa recogí los regalos de Manectric.

Una vez terminada la limpieza decidí que era un buen momento para dar una vuelta por el barrio, en especial la pequeña plaza que siempre estaba habitada por Pokémon. Una vez allí, me acostaría bajo el árbol a respirar aire fresco mientras escuchaba a los Pokémon cantar en los árboles y a los de tierra jugar. Pero obviamente eso era mucho pedir.

Durante mi camino si fui capaz de disfrutar de las vistas, del olor de las flores de los vecinos, de los Starly y Taillow que sobrevolaban de vez en cuando, y una vez en la plaza, el placer de sacarme las zapatillas y tocar el pasto con los dedos. Pero una vez me acosté vi que había un poco de revuelo en el pequeño lago a unos pocos metros de mi lugar de la siesta.

Como mi mente estaba algo en blanco, me sentí como un Pokémon recién nacido, curioso sin siquiera anticipar que podría ocurrir. Ese lago estaba siempre lleno de Pokémon de agua, en especial aquellos como Finneon o Goldeen. Pero la zona a donde yo me dirigía parecía estar plagado únicamente de Lotad. Usualmente los Lotad son amigables, así que no sabía que podía haber estado causando que otros se alejaran.

Mi respuesta fue contestada casi instantáneamente, ya que cuando me vieron, salieron corriendo, excepto un pequeñín el cual parecía estar en su propio mundo, bailando y haciendo todo el escándalo que alejaba a los otros Pokémon. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, solo sonrió y continuó con su extraño baile. Extraño por dos motivos, el primero porque se encontraba en dos patas, y usaba una de las del medio para apoyarse en una roca.

El segundo porque su baile emitía un aura rosa que parecía haber afectado a aquellos que se quedaron cerca. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde. Copias borrosas de Lotad y todo lo que me rodeaba empezaron a aparecer, no sabía qué hacer, intentaba idear un plan pero la Danza Caos seguía afectandome. De seguro me habré visto muy estupido, ya que solo me quedé ahí congelado, con una mirada de esfuerzo como si estuviera levantando una pesa, cuando ni siquiera me estaba moviendo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando por fin pude concentrarme en donde estaba el pequeño demonio azulado, aún me quedaba otra cosa por pensar, que hacer. No podía quedarme ahí, no iba a ser seguro que despues me fuese solo a mi casa estando confuso. No podía ni sacar mi celular y tampoco quería que mi papá tuviera que salvarme otra vez, asique tambien descarte esa idea.

Lo único que se me ocurría era abalanzarme contra él, pero terminaria mojado y aunque fuese primavera aún podía terminar resfriado. No que importara mucho, ya que ese Lotad termino usando Pistola Agua contra mi cara. Si bien eso me sacó del estado de confusión, podía ver como el maldito se reía de la bromita que me acababa de hacer. Para su mala suerte, aproveche que se me había acercado lo agarre rápidamente de su panza y lo alcé a la altura de mi pecho.

No parecía importarle mucho mi cara de enojo, ya que solo se siguió riendo. -¿Cual es tu problema? Yo no te hice nada- Dije en un tono similar al que usa mi madre cuando me reta. El pequeño Pokémon solo sonrió mientras menaba sus patas y hacía un ruido animado. Parecía querer jugar, así que me acerqué a la zona donde estaban los Lotad y deje ahí al pequeño Pokémon azul. -Andá a jugar con ellos- murmuré molesto mientras lo dejaba en el piso.

Lotad me miró algo decepcionado, se dió vuelta y se puso a nadar en dirección a sus compañeros. Mientras se acercaba empezaba su baile de nuevo, soltando la misma aura rosada que aun me habia dejado con dolores de cabeza. No le di mucha más importancia al asunto, me di vuelta y empecé a recapitular por donde había venido. Ni un segundo después algo golpeó mi espalda y si bien no me hizo caer, estuvo cerca.

Cuando volví mi dirección al lago, encontré a un montón de Lotad que irónicamente parecían tipo Fuego del enojo que tenían, y a mis pies se encontraba el mismo Lotad de antes con algunos rasguños en su cuerpito. No se si fue instinto materno o que pero agarre inmediatamente al pequeñín, que aunque ejerció resistencia no pudo hacer mucho.

Uno pensaría que una especie tan amable atacaría sin pensar si uno de los suyos estuviese en peligro, y estarías medio correcto en este caso. Todos los Pokémon atacaron con Hoja Afilada, a lo que reaccioné algo tarde y terminé con varias heridas en los brazos, en especial las manos. Y aunque suene de locos, los Lotad no estaban apuntandome a mi, sino que a su propio compañero. Para empeorar la situación, empezó a llover, aun dudo si el pronóstico se equivocó o si los otros Pokémon del lago estaban igualmente hartos de Lotad y entonces ayudaron a los otros Lotad a deshacerse de él.

Me di vuelta y empecé a correr mientras recibía las Hojas Afiladas en mi espalda, aumentando el número de heridas en mi cuerpo, y a pesar de tener patas cortas, muchos nos estaban siguiendo el ritmo, dejando apenas unos metros de distancia. Eran tan astutos que aquellos que no tenían Nado Rápido se subieron en aquellos que sí la tenían, por lo que nos podían perseguir y atacar al mismo tiempo. Apenas fui capaz de cruzar hasta la otra cuadra y correr hasta la esquina, hasta que uno de sus ataques hirió mi pierna. Afortunadamente pensé rápido y conseguí darme vuelta mientras giraba para no aplastar al pequeño que tenía en mis brazos. El impacto contra el piso lo amortigüe con mi hombro izquierdo, el cual me empezó a doler de una manera terrible.

Me había quedado sin ideas, lo único que se me ocurrió fue empezar a gruñirles como manera de intimidarlos, pero no funcionó como con aquellos Pokémon con los que se solía pelear Manectric en los paseos. Cerré los ojos y recé que no nos hicieran tanto daño.

¿Recuerdan el viejo de la esquina que me miraba mal constantemente? Bueno, en ese momento me arrepentí de todas las historias que habré hecho sobre él a lo largo de mi vida, ya que tras escuchar unos golpes, volví a abrir los ojos y ví a todos los Lotad tirados y a una figura algo borrosa al fondo. La figura de un Pokémon grande, robusto, con enormes brazos hechos de tierra y un chaleco hecho de rocas naranja se acercó, acompañado de la imagen del viejo delgado y con bastante pelo para su edad, aunque de color gris. Me levanté lentamente mientras el viejo me hablaba en su voz grave y decrépita -No deberías meterte en asuntos familiares- y soltó una risilla.

Yo no supe qué contestarle, ni siquiera pude pensar en palabras cuando recordé a Lotad, el cual seguía en mis brazos. Lo alcé de nuevo a la altura de mi pecho, lo analicé y vi que tantas herida y un poco de mi apretón en la corrida lo habían dejado inconsciente. Apoyé mi oreja en su pecho en busca de latidos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de donde o si siquiera tenía corazón. Mire al viejo, que tenía una mirada indiferente, a lo que sacó una Malla Ball de su bolsillo, la agrandó y levemente la tiró contra Lotad. El Pokémon no ejerció ninguna resistencia y se capturó. -Si alguna vez encontras un Pokémon salvaje malherido, llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon te resultará más fácil si lo capturas- Yo solo me le quedé mirando con una cara de tonto -Vamos, te llevo a tu casa, lo de Caro ¿No?- Asentí, esa era mi madre.

No hablamos durante el camino. Me dedique principalmente a acomodar mi pelo, no era la gran cosa. Era como cualquier otro corte, muy corto por los lados y en medio una pequeña cresta, todo de color negro. Muchos chicos en mi curso se teñían el pelo de colores extravagantes, no miento al decir que cada vez que entraba al salón tenía que escocer los ojos de tanto brillo. Por otro lado las mujeres solían tener cortes que variaba entre los estilos de un Dugtrio en Alola, aunque estaba esa chica, Malena, cuyo corte era el de su Pokémon estrella, un Piloswine.

Volviendo a lo de antes, una vez llegamos el viejo se despidió mientras yo abría la puerta, había parado de llover hace unas cuadras afortunadamente. Una vez entré mi mamá volteo, al principio se la veía cansada, pero al verme empapado y lleno de rasguños, su cara automáticamente cambió a horror. -¿¡Pero que paso Matias!?- Dijo corriendo directamente hacia mí, agarrándome de los brazos. Mi papá, que estaba en la cocina cortando verduras se acercó rápidamente con repasador en hombro.

-¿Te resbalaste?- Preguntó, a lo que mi mamá se dió vuelta algo enojada, y se volvió hacia mí. Yo solo me rei un poco.

-¿Alguien te hizo esto? ¿Ese chico Maxi otra vez?- Su tono era el de preocupación excesiva e innecesaria.

-No no, paso que…- Y en ese momento recordé ¿Como le iba a explicar que tenía un Pokémon en una Pokéball en mi bolsillo en ese mismo momento? ¿Y que podía hacer después? No podía llevarlo de vuelta al lago, tampoco podía simplemente dejarlo en adopción. Empecé a respirar más forzadamente para no tener que hablar, eso me ganó 3 segundos para pensar.


	3. Capitulo 3

La cara de preocupación pasó a ira en un solo segundo cuando saque y agrandé la Malla Ball que me había regalado porque sí el abuelo. -¿Que te dije sobre los Pokémon?- Intenté interrumpirla pero siguió con su sermón -Nunca nadie me escucha, hacen los que se les canta y nunca piensan en los demás- Volví a intentar sin resultado alguno -¿Y de donde sacaste vos esa Malla Ball?- Voltio hacia mi papá -¿Acaso vos tenes que ver algo José?-

-Eh, para, no saltes a conclusiones. Ni lo dejaste hablar al pobre- Su tono era mucho más calmado a pesar de ser policía y supuestamente el "más estricto".

-Gracias. Lo que pasó fue que unos Lotad atacaron a otro Lotad porque si y yo de casualidad estaba ahí. Lo agarré y empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude mientras me perseguían-

-¿¡Pero vos estas loco!? ¿¡En qué momento te pareció buena idea meterte en asuntos de Pokémon salvajes!? ¡Ni aunque fuese un Buneary tendrias que intervenir!- Me interrumpió mi madre.

-Ah ¿Osea que lo dejo morir ahi? Imaginate que te pasara a vos. Además, dejame terminar, el viejo de la esquina a dos cuadras de acá me salvó con su Rhyperior y él metió a Lotad en la Pokeball para transportarlo más fácilmente-

-Mira primero si, lo dejas morir, si pone en riesgo su vida, también pone la tuya en riesgo, segundo, joya, es responsabilidad de Mariano, ahora anda y devolvésela- Ya estaba de nuevo haciéndose toda la historia de que yo le iba a hacer caso.

-¡No! ¿¡Tanto cuesta cuidar de él por una noche y después liberarlo!?- Respondí furioso.

-¿¡Tanto te cuesta dárselo a su legítimo dueño y que cuide de él permanentemente!?-

-¡No, porque yo fuí el que decidió salvarlo y sólo quiero hacer algo bien por una vez en mi vida! Dale la comida de Maractus por una noche y listo, mañana ya va a estar curado-

-Ah, y justo cuando viene la tía ¿No?-

-¡Ey!- Gritó mi papá, a lo que lo miramos -¿Puedo dar mi opinión?- Cerramos la boca en forma de afirmación. -Por un lado, si, lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, pero una buena estupidez. Células en la piel hay muchas, pero vida solo una- Esa era su célebre frase, era una forma de decir "Si te lastimaste por hacer algo bien, no importan las lastimaduras". -Además esto ya lo habíamos hablado, me parece que ya es momento que tenga un Pokémon, el pobre chico es el único que no tiene uno en su colegio.-

Por un lado yo estaba estático, sentía como mi corazón latía con mayor velocidad, incluso cuando recordaba el hecho de que no era el único. Eso me hizo pensar -(¿Porque no tuve un Pokémon antes? Muchas veces su excusa frente a mí era que "no era responsable", a pesar de que yo era el que paseaba a Manectric y levantaba sus "regalos")-. Mayor duda tuve cuando mi mamá se quedó parada sin responder nada como por 5 segundos, se la veía muy molesta, más con mi papá que conmigo.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Fue su única respuesta, a lo que se fue al cuarto a ducharse y prepararse para la llegada de su cuñada. Mire a mi papá e inmediatamente lo abracé agradeciendole en mil idiomas.

-A ver, vamos a demostrarle a mamá que no me equivoque. Aprovechemos que se está bañando y curemos al Lotad. Le seguis vos que olés peor que aliento de Manec.-

Asentí contento mientras me dirigía al living y despejaba la mesa. Mi papá fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo apoyó en la mesa, poniendo una almohada al lado. Saque a Lotad el cual seguía inconsciente y lo apoyé en la almohada. Papá le vendó las heridas más graves, las del estómago (Cuya venda pasaba por el espacio entre la hoja y el cuerpo en la parte delantera) y su pata de en medio derecha, la cual más que herida por un corte parecía estar herida por un golpe. Ahí recordé lo que pasó, cuando me caí, Lotad terminó con esa pata aplastada de la misma manera que mi hombro izquierdo.

Retraje mi hombro izquierdo y me saqué la remera solo por ese lado, dejando al aire mi brazo herido. -Pa, en la persecución me caí encima de este hombro-

-Déjame ver- Lo analizó por un rato para después agarrar una de esas curitas con una carita feliz y pegarla en mi brazo. Los dos nos reímos como idiotas a lo que me la sacaba y la hacía un bollo. -No se, no soy doctor, pero se ve normal. Mañana te llevo a uno.-

Cuando mamá por fín salió de la ducha entré yo directamente y puse a lavar toda mi ropa. Una vez en la ducha el agua calentita me ayudó a reflexionar. No podía creer que por fin tenía un Pokémon. -(Empieza mi momento de brillar, se acabó el señor calladito)- Mis pensamientos de aplastar al Froakie de Lucas con un Tyranitar pasaron de ser fábulas a objetivos. Pero después caí en algo, Lotad, y en su defecto Ludicolo, eran Pokémon en extremo débiles, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que pensé en después reemplazarlo, dudando al principio, pero asegurandome que el pequeñín no querría arriesgarse en las grandes ligas y preferiría quedarse en casa ayudando con las tareas hogareñas.

Ahora lo que más me importaba era saber si Lotad estaba siquiera vivo. Tras la ducha, me cambié rápidamente y baje al living, donde encontré a mi madre acariciando a un Lotad limpio y consciente en su regazo. Mucha gente diría algo sarcástico en dicho momento, pero preferí no arruinar la bella escena. Una vez bajé el último escalón ambos voltearon a verme. -Que galán- Dijo mi madre como siempre cada vez que me arreglaba para una ocasión importante, para después bajar a Lotad, el cual vino super alegre hacia mí, apoyando sus patas delanteras en mis piernas, un poco abajo de la rodilla. -Ya le hice la pregunta- Agregó mi mamá -Aceptó sin dudar-. Por mi alegría, lo levanté levemente para no hacerle daño y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Hace unos años, cuando mi papá recibió a Electrike, le hizo la pregunta "¿Queres unirte a la familia?", y a mi mamá le gustó tanto la pregunta, que 5 años después me haría la misma pregunta estando en su vientre, para después decirme que el día que recibiera un Pokémon, debería hacerle la misma pregunta. Esta fue la primera vez que se hizo la pregunta y yo estaba consciente.

Dejé a Lotad en el piso y me fui a la cocina, Manectric estaba sentado esperando ligar algo para comer mientras que mi padre y el compañero de mi madre, Reuniclus, cocinaban. Carne al horno con ensalada, esperaba que solo la mitad de la cena estuviese hecha de Pokémon. Reuniclus se alegró de verme y me pasó un pedazo de Tamate con su Psíquico, el cual agarré aun tomandome desprevenido. Siempre andaba mimandome para hacer enojar a mi mamá.

Después de poner la mesa, pase el resto de la tarde con Lotad, para intentar conocerlo un poco mejor. Parecía tener un constante deseo de jugar, y al parecer Maractus le cumplia dicho deseo, pero a su vez no se movilizaba mucho por sus heridas. Más que nada iba de que Lotad disparara su Pistola agua en diferentes direcciones y Maractus las absorbiera. Se les veía muy entretenidos y a la vez concentrados con su juguetito. Yo solo me limité a acariciar su hoja para no intentar distraerlo.

40 minutos después, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Dicho golpe alteró tanto a Lotad, que cubrió su cabeza en mi axila, como a Manectric, que empezó con sus ladridos guardianes. Mi madre abrió la puerta y el olor a perfume caro infecto el ambiente a lo que mi tía Abril cruzaba la puerta. Sus rulos rojizos que de alguna manera se quedaban parados envolvieron a mi madre al abrazarse, para después tomar dirección hacia mi. Me levante automáticamente y le di un fuerte abrazo mientras la saludaba y le preguntaba cómo estuvo el viaje.

-Bien, pero ya sabes como son los aeropuertos de Teselia, siempre ocupados ¿No es así Caro?- Dijo volteando a mi madre, la cual sonrio falsamente mientras afirmaba. No lo habia mencionado, pero mi mamá era de Teselia mientras que mi papá y tía de Hoenn, pero mientras mis padres decidieron mudarse a esta región alejada del mundo y de los problemas a gran escala que ocurrían en otras regiones, Abril tuvo otros planes, viajando por todo el mundo como una modelo exitosa que visitaba su familia dos veces al año.

Lotad se asomo un poco para ver a la invitada, a lo que mi tía se acercó rápidamente para analizarlo. Le conté que era mi primer Pokémon y su cara se iluminó de alegría. -¡Eso es genial! ¡Al fin voy a poder pelear con alguien que sepa lo que hace!- Dirigió su mirada a mi papá -Sin ofender José- Dijo riendose. Mi papá respondió con una risa algo celosa. Segundos después, Abril se empezó a poner inquieta y se asomó por la puerta gritando. -¡Querido! ¿Tenes problemas?-

Imitandola me asomé y vi a Slaking con una valija en una mano y tres bolsas en la otra caminando lentamente desde el auto hasta la puerta. -(Si esos son regalos no me imagino lo que serán las valijas cuando lleguen a la casa)- Pensé mientras el pobre Pokémon dejaba todo en la entrada, para después cerrar los ojos y echarse en el sillon.

-¡Muchas gracias querido!- Respondió mi tía a la vez que le dejaba una Baya Biglia en la nariz, a lo que Slaking abrió la boca y la dejó caer adentro suyo. Me acerqué y dejé a Lotad en su regazo, lo que lo hizo mirar y extender su brazo para tocar su hoja. Lotad resultó ser bastante cosquilludo en dicha zona. Mientras ellos jugaban, mi madre hablo.

-Fue toda una sorpresa cuando llegó de la nada con una Pokeball. Aún no le habíamos dicho nada- Puede parecer que quería mostrar que tan irresponsable era yo, pero en realidad era su método de persuaciòn, método que le funcionó.

-¿Y por qué no?- Mi tía parecía poder leer mi mente.

-Porque suponíamos y seguimos suponiendo que querrá tener un equipo completo de Pokémon raros, y es muy caro eso, entre Pociones, Pokeballs diferente, Objetos- Mi mamá me conocía mejor que yo.

-Ah cierto que algo me comentó José. Bueno, hora de regalos- Levantó dos bolsas y se las dió a mi mamá con una mano y con la otra agarró la otra bolsa y se la dió a mi papá. -La valija es tuya Mati- Dijo mirándome.

No recuerdo que había en las bolsas, supongo que algún perfume de Kalos o algo así. En dicho momento mi cabeza estaba centrada únicamente en la enorme cantidad de cosas dentro de la valija. Cuando la abrí ví 10 Poké Balls, 6 pociones, varias bolsas con diferentes bayas en cada uno y un pequeño cilindro de color rojo en el medio.

-Digamos que estaba a punto de ejercer un poco de autoridad en esta familia, pero me ahorraron la pelea- Fue la respuesta de mi tía ante mi asombro. Mi madre se veía bastante molesta, pero a la vez sorprendida y algo feliz. Abril agarro el cilindro y lo estiró, pareciendo una de esas Pokédex de Kalos, pero bastante más simple. -Tu viejo y yo no teníamos esto a tu edad, teníamos que descifrar los movimientos y habilidades de nuestros Pokémon por nuestra cuenta-

Al principio no entendía lo que decía, pero luego apuntó a Lotad, y segundos después, toda su información estaba en la pantalla. Al parecer mandaba unas ondas eléctricas que registraban la información del material genético en sus células. En términos simples, lo pusieron dentro de un microondas. Leí su información, y no me lleve ninguna sorpresa, Danza Caos, Hoja Afilada, Nado Rápido, datos que me vi venir, salvo por un movimiento en particular, Adaptación.

-Por lo que sé lo prohíben en torneos, obviamente- No podía estar más agradecido con ella, y la abracé fuertemente. Después de la cena me la pase viendo la información de todos los Pokémon que pude, por mero aburrimiento. Cuando mi tía se fue, subí a mi cuarto con Lotad en manos. No había planeado donde dormiría. Abrí un cajón de mi placard en busca de alguna almohada vieja, que afortunadamente encontré de un tamaño perfecto.

Dejé la almohada en el piso al lado de mi cama, agarre una campera vieja y tras dejarlo sobre la almohada, se la puse encima como manta. Lavé mis dientes, me saqué el pantalón y me cubrí con las sábanas. Cerré los ojos tras darle una caricia a Lotad de buenas noches, y esperando impacientemente el mañana.


End file.
